


Let's Have a Baby

by cielacca



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: I like to imagine everyone with a baby, M/M, and a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielacca/pseuds/cielacca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Noiz and Aoba if they had a little baby in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops this one is sad I'm sorry

Aoba wakes up when he feels Noiz get up from the bed. He figures he'll be back soon, so he just rolls over and closes his eyes. He stirs a little while later, realising he's still cold and he misses the way Noiz curls around him in his sleep. Aoba groans a little as he stands, regretfully letting the blankets fall back on the bed.

       Aoba sleepily shuffles down the hall, looking for his boyfriend. He yawns several times and starts to shiver from the cold. Noiz likes to keep their house cool at night. He checks the bathroom first but he doesn't find Noiz there. He's not in his computer room. He doesn't hear him in the kitchen either, and Aoba knows he would because Noiz isn't exactly good at keeping quiet (unless he's eavesdropping).

       Aoba finally stumbled to the nursery at the end of the hall. It's still dark, but Aoba can see Noiz sitting on the floor, cradling their son in his arms, outlined by the nightlight. Aoba calls out to him softly and he looks up. In the light Aoba can see wet streaks down Noiz's face.

       Aoba panics.

       He drops to the floor next to Noiz as Noiz shushes him and tells him it's ok, he's fine, see? and Aoba exhales and rests his head on Noiz's shoulder for a moment. Aoba tells him he scared him and he thought something was wrong with the baby. Noiz shakes his head and Aoba sits up.

       Aoba looks at Noiz's face, which is as imperceptible as it usually is. He wipes a tear from his cheek and murmurs, "What's wrong?"

       Aoba sits patiently while the gears turn in Noiz's head. Sometimes it still takes a while for Noiz to share what he's feeling and Aoba is willing to wait as long as it takes. He watches Noiz stare down at their son -- which still sounds strange to Aoba -- and pull him even closer as if he can't bear to let him go.

       "I just --" Noiz starts, but he can't seem to get the words out, and although his face doesn't change, more tears spill from his eyes, and Aoba leans over and pulls him close and kisses the side of his head, trying to be as comforting as possible.

       "I just can't leave him alone. I can't... I don't want him to be left alone."

       Noiz starts to shake and Aoba pulls him closer. Aoba whispers reassurances to him, about how their son won't ever be alone, and they won't ever leave him, and he's so lucky that Noiz is his father, and soon Noiz has calmed down and is curled up in Aoba's embrace. He tells Aoba he wants to stay here a little longer and Aoba falls asleep with his whole family wrapped in his arms.

       When he comes home the next morning he has a present for Noiz -- one of those very fancy baby monitors with a camera, so Noiz can always see that their son is ok. Noiz gives Aoba a big smile and pulls him in for a tight hug. That night, Noiz can sleep easy for the first time in three months.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz keep your filthy mouth away from the baby

 "Shit."

 "Noiz!"

 "Sorry! Sorry! I forgot again." Noiz gave Aoba a look that made him look like a hurt puppy.

He's trying really hard, and Aoba knows it, but sometimes he still slips up and curses in front of their son. Noiz still gets emotionally overwhelmed easily, and when he gets stressed it happens even quicker. Aoba knows he has something important to do at work, so he glances back over to make sure their son can handle himself for a few minutes before calling Noiz over.

 "Hey. Hey," Aoba coos, pulling Noiz close. He's practically shaking, so Aoba takes a moment to hold Noiz's face in his hands and calm him before he straightens his tie and shirt. Noiz is slouching so much he can actually look up at Aoba, and Aoba can see that Noiz is not handling the pressure well. This is only the third or fourth time he's had a bunch of people relying on his work, and he's still not used to it.

 "You're gonna do great." Aoba reassures him, placing his hands firmly on Noiz's chest, moving his thumbs back and forth in a comforting motion. Noiz gives him a small smile, standing up a little straighter. Their son teeters over and wraps his small arms around Noiz's leg, giving it a big hug. Noiz smiles genuinely down at him, reaching down to pat his head gently.

 "Thanks," he says to the both of them. Aoba gives him a big smile and picks up their son so Noiz can he his big smile, too. Noiz seems to gain a lot more confidence after that, and he quickly grabs the rest of his things before leaning over to kiss Aoba (a little more roughly than was probably necessary, Aoba thought, a blush spreading across his cheeks) and heading to the door.

Right before he's about to walk out, he remembers something he forgot and mutters "damn" under his breath.

"Noiz!!"

"Sorry! Ok, ok, I'm out the door!"

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know I just like to vent my baby feelings by writing
> 
> find me at frycroftholmes.tumblr.com!


End file.
